Sparks Fly
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: When Ron leaves Harry and Hermione to fend for themselves in the forest, it comes as an unexpected surprise that when Harry finds himself stuck underneath the layer of ice covering the lake it isn't Ron who saves his life. Hermione is furious and she hates him...but what happens when your magic connects with anothers and sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked forward, his heart beating as fast as a humming birds wings, as he followed the Patronus that presented itself as a doe. He stepped lightly and scanned his surroundings, expecting the worst but with wand at the ready he allowed himself to be hopeful of where this doe could be leading him. As he walked through the forest he felt the Horcrux pull at his soul. It was a demanding cry as if it needed saving but harry knew better and strengthened himself. He was one step closer to Voldemort after destroying it.

The doe lead him to a clearing and as it turned to face harry it morphed into a ball of light and drifted down into the frozen lake that harry now stood on. His brow furrowed and he moved forward cautiously. The crunch of snow under his shoes sounded around him and as he reached the point where the Patronus had disappeared, he saw a glint at the bottom of the lake.

The sword of Gryffindor!

Harry sprang into action, shedding his shoes, socks, glasses, jumper and shirt, allowing himself the hope that his thin jeans would somehow keep him warm in the freezing cold lake he was about to dive into. He thawed the ice with a flick of his wand and placed his wand to the side of the hole.

 _This is it. This is the saving grace. This is my lifeline._ Harry thought.

Without giving himself enough time to doubt every decision leading up to this frightful moment, harry dived headfirst into the lake. The cold seeped into his bones within seconds, yet the determination and desperate need for the sword warmed him enough to push him to the bottom of the lake.

As he swam down with aching arms and legs, his hand grazed the hilt of the sword. In that moment the Horcrux seemed to gain a mind of its own, intent on finishing Harry once and for all. It surged upwards, instantly taking Harry's breath. Harry clamped his hand around the sword so not to lose it and clawed at the necklace in the same movement. Panic set in as harry rose to the top of the lake but remained trapped under the shield of ice. Before Harry could process what was happening, he was being dragged out of the lake, out of the hole he had created. He turned and looked at who had saved him and he swore that he was more panicked now, then when the Horcrux was trying to drown him.

* * *

Draco stumbled and fell to his knees as he landed from disapparating. The sob that tore its way out of his mouth was filled with absolute suffering. His eyes closed and he saw his mother and father being slaughtered in front of him by Voldemort. The pain and the cold that surrounded him wrapped around his lungs and squeezed out all of the air. He gulped in a breath and sat back on his heels looking up to the sky. Trees dotted his vision and he felt a tear run down his face. He caught it with his fingers and let it sink back into his skin, refusing to let the memory of his beloved mother and father be taken from him.

After several minutes of staring at the sky he focused his energy elsewhere.

 _Move. They'll come for you. Move!_

Draco's subconscious threw him forward and he groaned in pain. The pain of losing his parents and sitting in the snow for so long had seeped into his muscles, making it incredibly painful to move. Trying to block out the pain, Draco got up and took a step forward with a breath, another after that and another until he was stumbling through the forest with no real direction.

A glowing warmth caught his attention and without thinking he gravitated towards it. He stepped through the trees, into a clearing and onto a frozen lake. The crunch of snow caught his attention and he looked down to see the last person he expected to see on the other side of the frozen glass.

 _Harry Potter_

He watched him struggle and claw at the ice unable to breathe. Within seconds Draco dropped his wand and dove in after him. Draco caught harry underneath the arms and dragged him from the hole he obviously fell through. After getting the water out of his lungs, harry turned and in an instant was up on his feet, sword in one hand and a wand in the other.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat his words at him.

"Not much of a thank you is it Potter?" Draco grumbled as he stood up and dusted off the fresh snow that was sticking to his wet clothes.

"I won't let you take me to him." Harry said holding the sword of Gryffindor in front of him.

It suddenly occurred to Draco that Harry was unaware of Draco's parents and why he was there.

"Don't be so selfish Potter. I'm not here for you" Draco said turning and picking up his wand. He sheathed it and turned back to harry not expecting the pain of a slight prick on his throat. The sword gleamed with fire as it drew blood from Draco and, not for the first time in his life, Draco actually believed he might die in that moment.

"You've led him here. I should kill you" Harry said pushing the blade a little harder into Draco's neck. Draco raised his hands in surrender.

"They killed my parents Potter. I owe him nothing" Even though it hurt having a sword at his throat, Draco stilled turned his head refusing to let harry see the pain of the statement he had been dreading saying aloud. But there it was, floating between the boys. Harry watched the ache of loss flash across his face and he knew Draco wasn't that good of an actor. He lowered the sword.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked quietly trying to ignore the screech of the Horcrux around his neck.

"I don't know, I just did, and now I've saved your life so I guess there are a few weird things going on" Draco said, standing a little taller, trying to draw upon his years of having an egotistical attitude.

 _You have no idea_ Harry thought, wincing as the Horcrux screeched a little louder.

"Come on then." Harry said, walking straight past Draco and back the way towards his camp.

Draco watched harry walk away and it suddenly occurred to him what was going on.

Draco shook his head and followed, not quite comprehending what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had always enjoyed a deep sleep. A deep sleep had always left her feeling ready for whatever was to come but this deep sleep was filled with horrors. Faces flashed and blood splattered across her dreamscape. She woke with a start and fought off the blanket that had been wrapped around her too tightly. The only thing that pierced the silence was her heavy, frantic breathing and it was almost more frightening then her dream… realising that this silence was going to follow her, even into her thoughts.

Once she had gained control over her breathing she stood and grabbed her wand to go and get harry so that he might be able to get some rest. As she pushed aside the fabric of the tent doors she noticed harry walk over the ridge a few metres ahead of her instead of being by the tree where they agreed to stay and look out.

"Harry?" Hermione called, confused as to why he was soaked, head to toe.

"It's alright Hermione. I've bought someone with me." Harry stepped forward slowly.

"Don't freak out." Harry said raising his hands as if the small action might calm her.

Unfortunately seeing a flash of silver hair and the face of the person she considered the most conceded and arrogant man she had ever met, did not ease her mind, nor did it slow her pace as she pulled her wand and cast an entrapment spell.

Draco fell quickly and shuddered with the weight of the magical blanket that Hermione was obviously trying to suffocate him with. Draco grunted and pushed against the ground with his hands and knees so he didn't collapse.

"Are you insane?!" Hermione screeched at harry taking a few furious steps towards him.

Harry took a step back and opened his mouth to explain but Hermione was not in the mood to hear the ridiculous reason as to why harry had just handed them over to Voldemort.

"Harry Potter I have the right idea to rip your head off you git! You're being ridiculous. You can't actually be serious, bringing this… this… traitorous ferret to us so that he can just summon You Know Who and have us killed where we stand?" Hermione turned and shot Draco the foulest look she could muster. She almost smiled at the sight of his back bending to her magic.

 _Not so tough now are you Malfoy_

"Hermione, he saved my life. I have the sword now as well. Hermione let him up." Harry pleaded with Hermione.

Hermione took a breath after looking between the two boys and taking the sword into account, she slowly, almost threateningly, motioned her wand to release Draco. Draco coughed in relief as the weight lifted and struggled to stand. He braced himself on his knees and pushed himself up with a grimace.

"thank you for that wonderful greeting Granger." Draco said in a dull tone dusting off the leaves that had stuck to his clothes.

Hermione ignored him and kept her eyes locked on harry. She hoped he could feel her frustration and her anxiety by allowing Draco into their camp. Hermione turned and marched back into the tent without a word leaving the two boys to look at each other in an uneasy way, for they knew there wouldn't be a fury greater than Hermione Granger's if anything were to happen because of their decisions.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione walk back into the tent and instantly his body relaxed. Who knew that she was the thing he was most afraid of right now rather than the impending death that was hovering over his head. Harry felt an itch of annoyance as a wave of darkness washed over his thoughts.

 _Who was she to think that I am not as good as she is, I'm smarter than her anyway._

Harry turned to Draco with a scowl and examined him. He wasn't hurt from what he could see.

"I think it's probably best that you don't go inside."

Draco nodded in agreeance as he stood awkwardly waiting for Harry's cue to start moving. Harry turned and walked over to the tree that Hermione and harry agreed to make the lookout spot. Harry was very aware of Draco's movements as he followed him, feeling that even though his trust of Malfoy was starting to grow, he was still cautious of having his back turned.

"Give me your wand" Harry said turning to face Draco and holding out his hand.

Draco seemed ready to fight harry on this but he let out a breath and angrily placed his wand in Harry's hand.

"If you see anything come and get us. Stay here until it's time for me to take lookout." Harry ordered, turning and walking into the tent without another word.


End file.
